Todo continúa
by Lyneth
Summary: Escenas post-DH, momentos en la vida después de la guerra de varios personajes. Una era terminó, pero al final todo continúa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, aunque todo el canon post-DH es nuestro para jugar.

_Personajes: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny_

_Tiempo: El día después de la batalla de Hogwarts._

_

* * *

_**Rojo**

Si debemos decir que comenzó con un color, podemos decir que fue el rojo.

Por nada en especial, tal vez porque era el color de las frazadas que los elfos domésticos habían tendido la mañana anterior en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo. Tranquilos en su labor, dos por cada cama, cada uno acomodando prolijamente las colchas en las puntas y siguiendo el ritmo de sus apacibles vidas como si el mundo no estuviera a punto de acabarse.

Rojo porque estaba amaneciendo y el cielo salía de su oscuridad poco a poco, casi como si le costara creerlo, asomándose despacio desde detrás del Bosque Prohibido y acariciando con luz ambarina cada árbol, cada escombro, a cada una de las torres altas y resplandecientes. Era curioso, pero bajo aquella iluminación tímida, acompañada por la melodía silenciosa de la espera (por una carta, por una familia, por reporteros, políticos y gente que festejara o simplemente por la mañana) la gente que deambulaba insomne tras la gran batalla parecía congelarse, quedar atrapada en movimientos mínimos y continuos como los retratos que franqueaban las escaleras, cubrirse de un aire melancólico e irreal casi como si fueran fantasmas. Y mientras tanto el castillo, que durante siglos y siglos había mantenido su imponente porte y magnitud inquietante y ahora era sólo un herido de guerra más, parecía cobrar vida y gritar: "_Aquí_ _estamos, mírennos. Lo hemos logrado_."

El lago negro era un espejo de luz, era el recipiente en el que el brillo agotado del sol se detenía por un segundo a cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, el mundo seguía funcionando y siendo un lugar donde la calidez y la protección del nuevo día eran bien recibidas. Luego, unas ondas concéntricas se dibujaban en su superficie (tal vez porque el calamar gigante se movía o porque el tiempo se recordaba a si mismo que ya era hora de volver a transcurrir) y la luz escapaba, salía disparada y rebotaba en los escombros, se reflejaba en los vitrales partidos que la separaba y enviaba un rayo hacia los jardines, otro hacia el vestíbulo, otro a través de las escaleras.

La luz, en fin, escalaba con agilidad por las grietas de los ladrillos milenarios y se colaba por las ventanas de las torres, atravesando como si nada las cortinas de las lujosas camas a dosel. Un rayo llegó hasta Harry y cuando despertó, molesto, algo aturdido y sin estar muy seguro de donde se encontraba, lo primero que vio fue el haz de luz que le pegaba en los ojos, adoptando una tonalidad rojiza al pasar las cortinas de las camas de Gryffindor. Por eso, podemos decir que comenzó con el rojo.

Todo fue bastante tranquilo, al principio. Tardó varios segundos en despertarse completamente y preguntarse en dónde se hallaba, y luego fue poco a poco reconociendo el tacto cómodo y la calidez de las sábanas bajo su cuerpo y ese olor característico, muy distinto al de la tienda de campaña en la que había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos meses: una mezcla de chocolate, ropa sucia amontonada en el suelo y pólvora de snap explosivo. Luego distinguió la figura de los leones tallados en las columnas de su cama y finalmente la respuesta llegó junto con el dolor indiferente de cada uno de sus músculos, producto de una noche de sueño tranquilo tras mucho tiempo –meses, o tal vez siglos- de vagar con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto en medio de una guerra. Una guerra que ya había terminado.

Ahí fue cuando todo comenzó a precipitarse y millones de emociones que el cansancio le había permitido ignorar la noche anterior se agolparon en su interior. El alivio, sí, la gratitud, la sensación de victoria y algo que se parecía mucho a la felicidad, pero también enojo y culpa y ganas de gritar por todo lo doloroso e injusto junto con algo más, un sentimiento confuso y latente que de pronto se paraba ante él y señalaba hacia adelante. Una duda viva que susurraba en su oído: _"Todo terminó. ¿Y ahora qué?" _

- Eh, Harry

Se incorporó lentamente y corrió el cortinaje.

Sentado en el piso, apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama frente a él, estaba Ron. Llevaba el mismo sweater viejo y lleno de tierra del día anterior, los mismos pantalones que había rasgado, según tenía entendido, al deslizarse en la Cámara de los Secretos. Un par de vendas le cubrían las manos y un ungüento verde traspasaba su cuello, conectándose en la línea de su mandíbula con una cicatriz casi curada que cruzaba su mejilla.

- Hola, Ron.

Se miraron un segundo. Antes, este tiempo les bastaba para entender sin ningún lugar a dudas lo que el otro quería decir. Para compartir chistes privados en las clases de pociones, sus pensamientos sobre la profesora de adivinación, su opinión sobre las jugadas de Raveclaw en el partido contra Slytherin, sólo era necesaria una mirada. Ahora, acordaron con los ojos que pronto sería hora de darse cuenta y hablar por días con la voz rota de lo que habían pasado y de lo que pasarían, y de lo que estaban pasando, solos, en ese mismo momento. Por eso, Ron se incorporó pasándose una mano por el pelo enredado y, con una media sonrisa, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y en lugar de unos estropajos lánguidos y sucios fueran dos estudiantes traviesos, le preguntó:

- ¿Bajas a desayunar?

--

La ovación fue ensordecedora. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y en cuanto puso un pie en el enorme salón abarrotado de gente el primer segundo fue de silencio y luego, una avalancha de aplausos y vítores y coros de su nombre en cada esquina.

Harry se sonrojó hasta la nariz y recuerda haber pensado que no creía que hubiera nada más patético que un héroe que se sonrojaba. No creía haber visto jamás tanta gente junta, ni en sus visitas al ministerio, ni en el torneo de los Tres Magos, ni siquiera en el Mundial de Quiddicht, y el tenerlos a todos hablándole y observándole y estrechándole las manos lo hacía sentir tan pequeño como la primera vez que había visitado el Callejón Diagon con Hagrid, millones de años atrás.

Una hora después –o eso le pareció- llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, o a la que había sido la mesa de Gryffindor hasta horas atrás y que ahora albergaba alumnos y familias de todas las casas y una improvisada enfermería en donde Madame Pomfrey atendía a las personas con heridas más leves. La señora Weasley fue la primera en distinguirlo entre la masa de extasiados brujas y hechiceros y liberarlo con un fuerte tirón de su brazo, llevándolo hasta donde la familia descansaba.

- ¡Harry, querido! ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… creo.

Los weasley eran una mancha anaranjada en aquel denso mar de gente. Allí, donde verde, amarillo, azul y negro se mezclaban formando un conjunto gris y confuso, ellos resaltaban. Siempre lo habían hecho.

No sabía como mirarlos a la cara, pero lo hizo y saludó a todos y cada uno de ellos. Secretamente, agradeció que George no estuviera.

- Duerme- le explicó el señor Weasley-. Así es mejor, hay mucho de lo que reponerse. Lo importante es que ya todo terminó.

A un lado, última en la fila, estaba Ginny mordiéndose los labios, resguardándose del fresco de la madrugada con un sweater que por lo largo y lo ancho debía de ser prestado de alguno de sus hermanos. Harry se acercó a ella sintiendo que era necesario que fuera él quien rompiera el hielo, sin tener idea de qué decir.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- Así que…

_Así que aquí estamos, otra vez. La guerra terminó. Es muy lindo verte después de todo este tiempo, me alegra que estés bien. Que estés viva. Y quisiera abrazarte, pero no sé como te sentirías si lo hiciera ahora mismo ni sé cómo me sentiría yo porque, ¡demonios! Ahora mismo no estoy seguro de nada. Sólo de que me cuesta creer que todo esto sea real y no sólo otro sueño del que voy a despertarme y, honestamente, no sé con qué estaría más feliz. Te extrañé._

- Así que… Ron y Hermione se besaron, ¿has visto?

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par y, por un segundo, se quedó observándolo como si fuera un ser de otro planeta. Luego sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente, y dejó que su ceño se frunciera en una mueca entre angustiada y divertida.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Y he estado hablando con ella toda la última hora!

--

La mañana prometida llegó y se extendió en un radiante mediodía. En poco tiempo, el expreso de Hogwarts llegaría con gente de todas partes buscando información, confirmación, pero en aquel momento ellos se las habían arreglado para esconderse a la sombra milenaria de uno de los árboles del jardín, a la vista del lago.

Esa sola imagen, la de ellos tres tumbados en el césped en silencio, podía hacer creer que nada había cambiado desde la última vez, cuando probablemente se hubieran sentado allí a hablar de los exámenes o de Quiddicht o de la comida que les habían servido aquella mañana. Pero la verdad es que ninguno de los tres era ya el mismo que había dejado la escuela un año atrás, con la duda de si volvería a deleitarse alguna vez con el esplendor de las torres de Hogwarts.

En el silencio, ninguno sabía si eso que presentían diferente en el paisaje era algún destrozo traído por la guerra o simplemente que ahora veían todo distinto, pero sí sabían algo y era que después de todo, después de aventuras y riesgos y hazañas que parecían imposibles, seguían juntos.

El primero en hablar fue Ron:

- Eh, Harry, ¿te acuerdas en cuarto? ¿Cuando apostamos si a Neville le gustaban o no los tipos?

Hermione se enderezó de su cómoda postura reclinada contra una rama y lo miró con el ceño arrugado. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry contestó divertido:

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Ron se encogió de hombros, con la vista al horizonte, y dejó que una sonrisa pícara bailara en sus labios.

- Que al final Seamus y yo perdimos. De camino a aquí lo vi besuqueándose con Abbot detrás de los invernaderos.

- ¿Qué?

Harry se incorporó de un salto, casi tirando sus anteojos por lo brusco del movimiento.

- ¿¡Hannah Abott?!- preguntaron él y Hermione a un tiempo.

Harry pidió detalles por lo alto, Hermione se olvidó en seguida de su enojo, Ron comenzó a relatar, en su habitual forma teatral, su encuentro con la feliz pareja.

Y de pronto, ahí estaba.

Apareció de la nada en medio de ellos y resonó fuerte y clara. Cruzó el lago y, al llegar a los límites del bosque, asustó a una bandada desprevenida de pájaros que salió volando hacia el horizonte dejando tras de sí una estela de viento y el reflejo de sus pechos en el agua.

Por eso, podemos decir que comenzó con el rojo.

La primera risa de una nueva era.

**Fin. **

_¡Hola! Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no publicaba nada acá en , y me pareció que esta era una buena forma de retomar. _

_Esta serie de One-shot post DH fue escrito originalmente para la comunidad de Retos a la Carta de LJ, en la tabla de colores, por lo que habrá uno para cada color del arcoiris. El próximo es "Verde" y-para variar- tiene que ver con Neville :) Y sí, verán que en general todo irá girando alrededor del trio, pero haré lo posible por abordar a la mayor cantidad de personajes que pueda._

_Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, fue algo que disfruté mucho escribiendo desde las descripciones del principio (que tal vez sean un poco pesadas, no puedo evitar ponerme detallista :P) hasta el mismo final a orillas del lago. _

_Asi que, lo usual, si disfrutaste leyendolo cuentame, y si tenés ganas tembién me podés dar alguna idea, que aún me quedan varios colores por delante :) _

_Saludos!  
_


	2. Verde

**Disclaimer: **Todo de Jo. Pasado, presente y futuro, amén.

**Nota:** Para quienes no lo recuerden (no los culparía si no lo hicieran) tenemos aquí una serie de viñetas post-DH. Esta es sobre Neville, que siempre será uno de mis personajes favoritos en toso el Potterverso.

* * *

**Verde.**

_Por Lyneth_

Puede haber pasado media hora o medio día desde que ambos están así, sentados a la barra de un bar poco iluminado, charlando y recordando y, cada tanto, tarareando alguna de las melodías que les llegan desde la vieja radio mágica al otro lado de la habitación.

Puede haber pasado media hora o medio día, pero Neville calcula que es más probable lo segundo porque a su lado se apilan más vasos de whisky de fuego de los que deberían y siente la garganta irritada de tanto gritar y reír estruendosamente por todo, arrancando miradas despectivas a varios clientes.

_Otra copa por aquí, camarera _pide su amigo y una joven rubia al otro lado del salón se apresura a servirlo. Luego siguen bromeando y riendo y burlándose de si mismos, mientras brindan por la victoria (la suya) y la derrota (de sus enemigos) y por los encuentros no planeados con amigos que hace mucho no ves que terminan con alegres borracheras.

Ya han hablado de todos sus conocidos y de varios conocidos de conocidos, de casamientos y rompimientos y nacimientos y demás temas de rigor. Ya han charlado de Quiddicht y ya se han revolcado en el suelo con las imitaciones de la cara que puso Ron cuando los Cannons ganaron el campeonato. Ya han repasado las anécdotas de colegio más divertidas y las no tan divertidas y ahora siguen con las meramente aburridas sin que su entusiasmo decaiga, ni un poco.

- Ese fue el año en que mi abuela comenzó a tenerme algo de respeto, sí señor, aunque ella lo niegue- presume Neville con el pecho hinchado, como si fuera una gran hazaña, mientras su amigo ahora brinda por las abuelas y el respeto y los sombreros en forma de buitre- Sí, señor, ella no lo admitirá, pero desde el Departamento de Misterios piensa mucho mejor de mí.

Salud por eso.

- ¡Salud!- exclaman al unísono.

- Menuda aventura esa, ¿eh?- sigue Neville, con el mismo aire- Ya nadie la recuerda por todo lo que pasó después, pero sí que fue una gran cosa.

Su amigo opina lo mismo, pero le parece que no le hace falta que lo recuerden todavía más.

- No, no, a mi tampoco. Es sólo que se me ocurrió que nadie le da la debida importancia. Digo, nadie ha escrito libros sobre ese día, ¡deberían hacerlo! Serían libros geniales, ¡no te rías! Lo serían. Muchísimo material

- ¿Material?

- Para una novela de aventuras. Hay suspenso, persecuciones, grandes peleas, y eso. ¡Y una profecía! Nómbrame una historia fantástica que se precie en la que no haya una profecía.

No cree poder hacerlo. Habiendo probado su punto, Neville toma otro sorbo y mira hacia el techo con aire soñador, recordando aquellos días. Hasta que tiene otra idea.

- Pero al final se rompió, creo que eso no pasaría en los libros. No, en ellos el héroe la rescataría y revelaría sus misterios. ¿Nunca te preguntaste qué diría, Harry?

Puede que sea la luz mortecina de las velas o sólo los efectos del alcohol, pero Neville cree ver, por un segundo, que el rostro de su compañero se ensombrece. No es nada demasiado notorio, sólo un gesto apenas perceptible, pero le sigue un silencio prolongado y denso como no se ha producido en toda la noche.

- ¿Harry?

- Neville, hay algo que jamás te he dicho.

No entiende el ambiente solemne que de pronto los rodea y, pensando que es sólo otra broma, le dice alzando una vez más la copa que lo sabe, pero no puede corresponderle. _Estimo demasiado a Ginny, amigo._

Harry sonríe de lado y agita la cabeza, mirándolo con diversión e incredulidad. De seguro piensa que es increíble lo que el alcohol hace en la gente, pero no lo dice, porque hay un punto al que quiere llegar.

- Después del departamento de Misterios. Hay algo que nunca te conté. Mereces saber. Escucha.

Y Neville escucha. Escucha a Harry hablando con voz grave y pausada como si no hubiera nadie más en todo el local, en silencio y sin emitir juicio alguno salvo un par de espaciados gestos de sorpresa e incredulidad. Escucha la historia que ya conoce y la parte que se había perdido, sobre una profecía que sí permanecía aún en la memoria de alguien y un destino que podría haber sido, pero no fue. Escucha, de la boca del mismísimo Harry Potter, que las vidas de ambos podrían haber sido muy diferentes si veinte años atrás alguien hubiera tomado otra decisión.

Minutos después, cuando Neville recupera el habla, el mundo en el que se encuentran aún parece inestable y dispuesto a cambiar en cualquier instante.

- Vaya…- es lo que le sale- Vaya, es…increíble. Jamás podría…Vaya.

Harry lo observa y asiente comprensivo, dando a entender que su respuesta es la más lógica. El viejo reloj de pared comienza a dar sus campanadas y Neville, poniendo en ello todo su esfuerzo, descubre que ya es medianoche.

- Perdona, debo irme ya o en casa se preocuparán, ¿vendrás a cenar un día de estos?

- Claro…por supuesto.

Ambos toman sus abrigos, dejan un par de monedas doradas sobre la barra y salen de allí, dejando que el viento helado de la noche les despeje un poco la cabeza.

Antes de despedirse, Neville siente que debe hacer algo para desdramatizar, para no dejar a su amigo con la sensación de que ha hablado en el momento equivocado. Harry ya se da media vuelta, poniéndose la capa por encima de los hombros, cuando él le habla.

- Una verdadera suerte entonces, ¿no?- él lo mira sin comprender- Digo, que al destino se le haya dado por ese lado. Si me hubiera tocado a mí ser el salvador del mundo mágico, entonces estábamos todos fritos. De seguro me hubiera tropezado con algo en el piso en medio de varias batallas claves, ¿no lo crees?

Sonríe con sinceridad, esperando que una nueva carcajada estalle de un momento a otro, seguida de una ironía o una broma de adolescentes que murmurará divertido entre dientes hasta que llegue a su casa. No es así.

Harry sólo se queda inmóvil frente a él y deja que Neville vea en sus ojos, brillantes y verdes, su respuesta cortante y definitiva.

- No.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

_Vamos, que una es autora negligente, pero igual le gustan sus reviews, de todos gustos y colores. ¡No seas tímido! _


End file.
